Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rendering of 3-D scenes, and more specifically, to rendering of 3-D scenes using bent rays.
Background
A 3-D graphics method such as ray tracing is a technique for rendering a 3-D scene with complex light interactions. It is based on modeling reflection and refraction by recursively following the path that light takes as it travels through the scene. To make the processing manageable, the light is traced backwards from the camera to the light source.